mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
North East Mall
North East Mall (previously as Northeast Mall) is an American super-regional shopping mall located in Hurst, Texas, United States, a suburb in the Dallas/Fort Worth metroplex. It is located below highways SH 121, SH 183, and is east of Interstate Highway 820 S. It features two units, the main mall and the outside being the Shops at North East Mall both encompassing a total of 2,134,000 square feet (198,000 m²) and featuring 135 stores. History 1970–1998: Beginnings The center originated with a Leonard's department store, the Fort Worth-based chain's third location. This store was dedicated July 10, 1970. A single level mall of eighty inline stores was added, which officially opened March 25, 1971 or 1972. This included a Fort Worth-based Stripling's (inaugurated March 18, 1971) and JCPenney (which commenced operation November 3, 1971). North East Mall now encompassed 750,000 leasable square feet. Sears and Montgomery Ward stores were added, which opened in August 1978. This expansion also added twenty store spaces and the United Artists Cinema 6. The gross leasable area of the mall now stood at 1,300,000 square feet, with 106 inline stores. The mall office is located near Sears. In 1995, they expanded the mall during the holiday season, later it uploaded to YT. 1999–2004: Expansion and power center In October 1999, a $200 million renovation and expansion of North East Mall succeeded. Plans to open an 385,000 square foot Power center adjacent to the Mall known as The Shops at North East Mall came to fruition, it officially opened in October 1999. The Shops at North East Mall opened in October 1999. At the same time in 1999, the first parking structure were both completed. Four parking garages were also constructed as part of the 1998–2001 remodeling. A new South Wing was built, containing 28 store spaces. When North East Mall held its official re-dedication on September 15, 2001, the center encompassed 1,749,000 leasable square feet and 168 stores and services. It was then the second-largest enclosed shopping mall in the Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex and the second-largest in Texas, following The Galleria in Houston. 2005–present On January 23, 2014, Dallas Morning News reported that new additions were coming to North East Mall, which were expected to open in spring 2014. On January 27, 2014, KTVT reported that the construction on State Highway 183 was decreasing the population of the mall, as well the sales. On June 30, 2014, it was reported by the Fort Worth Business Press that according to Simon, new additions were coming to the mall. On August 6, 2019, it was announced that Sears will be closing this location as part of a plan to close 26 stores nationwide. The store will close in October 2019. The Shops at North East Mall The Shops at North East Mall is a 385,000 square foot Power center adjacent to the North East Mall that had stores that opened by 2000, most others by early 2001. The Power center was built as part of the $200 million 1999 renovations, and was completed in October 2000. Together, with the Shops at North East Mall power center and the North East Mall, the whole Simon-owned property would encompass a total of 2,134,000 square foot, surpassing the size of NorthPark Center in Dallas. Anchor Stores *JCPenney (opened in 1971) *Macy's (opened in 2001 as Foley's, became Macy's in 2006) *Dillard's (flagship store) (opened in 1999 as Tarrant County's flagship Dillard's store with three floors) *Nordstrom (opened in 2001) *Dick's Sporting Goods (in former Saks Fifth Avenue space, opened in 2007, a few months after their closure) *Rave Cinemas (opened in 2004) Former Anchors *Sears (opened in 1978, closed in October 2019) *Saks Fifth Avenue (opened in 2001, closed in 2006) *Montgomery Ward (opened in 1978, closed in 2001) *Foley's (opened in 2001, became Macy's in 2006) *Leonards (opened in 1970, sold to Dillard's in 1974) *Stripling & Cox (opened in 1971, closed in 1986) *Dillard's Men's (opened in 1986 in former Stripling & Cox, replaced by Nordstrom in 2001) *Dillard's Women's (opened in 1974, reconstructed into a new Dillard's in 1999) Gallery Videos File:Thriving Mall- NorthEast Mall|Mall Tour Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1971 Category:Malls in Texas Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Sears-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Former Saks Fifth Avenue-anchored Malls Category:Former Wards-anchored Malls Category:Former Foley's-anchored Malls Category:Simon Property Group Malls